vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Armor set
Every class has "dungeon", "raid", and "PvP" equipment sets available to them. These sets are typically head, shoulder, chest, wrist, hands, waist, legs, and feet items (8 pieces altogether), but set composition can vary dramatically. Theoretically, these sets benefit the activity one engages in to acquire them: PvP sets are best in PvP situations, raid sets in raid situations, etc., but some players have found it more beneficial to mix and match. All sets give extra bonuses when wearing multiple pieces of the set. Dungeon sets ; Dungeon Set 1 (8 pieces) : The items that form these sets may be found in the lvl 58-60 instances (Stratholme, Scholomance, Upper, and Lower Blackrock Spire), set pieces have level requirements of 52-58. The pieces occupy the chest, feet, hands, head, legs, shoulders, waist, and wrist slots. ; Dungeon Set 2 (8 pieces) : Since Patch 1.10, the items from dungeon set 1 can be upgraded by a quest chain, to form the dungeon set 2. Dungeon Set 2 pieces have no level requirements, however the quest chain needed to obtain them requires level 58. The pieces occupy the chest, feet, hands, head, legs, shoulders, waist, and wrist slots. Raid sets Sets require level 60. ; Tier 1 (8 pieces) : The first epic sets, and the easiest to obtain. Six of each class's eight Tier 1 items for each class drop from respective bosses in Molten Core. The other two pieces (belt and bracers) drop from random trash mobs in the same instance. The pieces occupy the chest, feet, hands, head, legs, shoulder, waist, and wrist slots. ; Tier 2 (8 pieces) : These items can be found on Ragnaros in Molten Core, Onyxia in Onyxia's Lair, and the Blackwing Lair bosses. The pieces occupy the chest, feet, hands, head, legs, shoulder, waist, and wrist slots. ; Tier 3 (9 pieces) : These sets are the largest of all tier sets, with nine armor pieces each. Of these sets, eight are obtainable by gathering specific items from bosses and trash mobs in Naxxramas as well as professions and delivering them to Light's Hope Chapel. The ninth piece is a ring, which is dropped by Kel'Thuzad. The pieces occupy the chest, finger*, feet, hands, head, legs, shoulder, waist, and wrist slots. *Notably, the tier 3 ring is a unique, making it only possible to acquire once. Faction sets ; Zandalar Tribe set (5 pieces) : These sets are obtainable by gathering specific items from bosses and trashmobs in Zul'Gurub, and delivering them on Yojamba Isle in Stranglethorn Vale. You will need a given reputation level for the turn-ins. The pieces occupy the chest, neck, waist, wrist, and trinket slots. ; Cenarion Circle set (3 pieces) : These sets are obtainable by gathering specific items from bosses and trashmobs in the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj and delivering them in Cenarion Hold in Silithus. You will need a given reputation level for the turn-ins. The pieces occupy the back, finger, and mainhand weapon slots. ; Brood of Nozdormu set (5 pieces) : These sets are obtainable by gathering specific items from bosses and trashmobs in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj and delivering them at the entrance of the same instance. You will need a given reputation level for the turn-ins. The pieces occupy the chest, feet, head, legs, and shoulders slots. PVP sets Sets require level 60. Each set is class-specific. ; PvP-Rare (6 pieces) : These sets can be purchased for Honor points and Marks of Honor in Stormwind or Orgrimmar. The pieces occupy the chest, feet, hands, head, legs, and shoulder slots. ; PvP-Epic (6 pieces) : These sets can be purchased for Honor points and Marks of Honor in Stormwind or Orgrimmar. The pieces occupy the chest, feet, hands, head, legs, and shoulder slots. Non-class sets Non-class sets are not restricted by class. Any class that is qualified to wear the armor type can wear the set. Technically, all Dungeon 1 sets are non-class sets, as they don't have a class requirement. However, some sets, including all Dungeon 1 sets, are aimed at specific classes due to the bonuses on the sets. All non-class sets give extra bonuses when wearing multiple pieces of the set. Instance sets The following sets can be found in Scholomance. The following sets are Cloth class sets. Arathi Basin sets These sets are available at Arathi Basin vendors. They are class-restricted, thus they can only be worn by the listed classes. Each set uses the same three slots: feet, waist and shoulders. Quest sets The only quest set so far is the Twilight Trappings set. Zandalar crafted sets The Zandalar tribe can provide the knowledge to craft the following sets. See also * Armor collections and sets list * Item collection * Randomized set * Set look alikes * Transmogrification External links barrens.chat Gallery of all dungeon and raid tier sets in Classic ;